Saiyans of Earth
by Celgress
Summary: What if Chi Chi tagged along with Goku & co. until their quest to collect the dragon balls ends? When Chi Chi rather than Oolong takes the Pilaf Gang's wish a great change is wrought to the story we know. Chi Chi wishes to be a Saiyan so Goku will fall in love with her. When Bulma objects Chi Ch shares her wish with the other girl. Behold Goku, Chi Chi & Bulma the Saiyans of Earth!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball, and Dragon Ball Super, and related video games, are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Saiyans of Earth – Prelude

By

Celgress

**Age 739**

**Earth **

"I have a wish Shenron." Young Chi-Chi said.

Chi Chi innocently batted her eyes up at the all mighty dragon. The daughter of Ox King had convinced her father to let her tag along with Goku on his quest for the Dragon Balls. She had been the one in this reality, not Oolong, who beat Pilaf and his followers by using the word "wish" first.

"Hey, that's my wish!" Emperor Pilaf wailed indignantly while he and his two most trusted minions battled Goku and company.

"Correction that's my wish. I did all the work." Bulma said.

"If you promise not to steal Goku away from me I'll let you share my wish," Chi-Chi said.

"You twit I don't want Goku! How many times do I have to tell you that! I have my own boyfriend!" Bulma yelled. She could not believe the audacity of this girl.

"Gotcha," Chi-Chi said. "Okay dragon I want to be just like Goku so he'll fall in love with me."

"Please clarify," Shenron rumbled following a short pause. "Do you wish to be an exact replica of Goku. In other words, a clone who shares his body, mindset, and memories?"

"No, no, nah," Chi-Chi said shaking her head. "I want to still be me but the same thing Goku is, a monkey girl."

"Goku is not a monkey boy he is a member of a nearly extinct species called Saiyans," Shenron explained.

"Yeah make me one. I wish I would become a girl Sa-Sa-Saiyan, and so does Bulma." Chi-Chi said excitedly. 'Now Goku will want to be my boyfriend as much as I want to be his girlfriend.' She thought happily with a smile.

"This wish is well within my power." Shenron rumbled. "Your wish is granted."

"Yay," Chi-Chi said clapping her hands.

"Stop, I don't want to have a tail!" Bulma cried out

But it was already too late. A shimmering light covered Chi-Chi and Bulma. When it disappeared a few seconds later they were changed forever and the dragon balls were again scattered across Earth.

"Oh man," Bulma lamented grabbing her tail which had painfully burst forth from the seat of her pants. The fur of her new tail which matched that of her spiky hair was an orange-red color. She glared at Chi-Chi who sported a similar appearance only her hair was black and her tail brown in color. "I don't care if you know martial arts and I don't. I'm going to kick your ass for what you've done to me, brat!"

Before Bulma could attack Chi-Chi both noticed the rising full moon as did Goku when he followed their mesmerized gazes. All three Saiyans rapidly grew into great apes which rampaged through Pilaf's castle pulverizing it. Pilaf ran around frantically trying to stop them until an enraged Great Ape Bulma stepped on him, Pilaf was thus no more. Not wanting to suffer their leader's fate Shu and Mai wisely fled followed by the trio's allies.

"Shouldn't we, you know, do something?" Oolong asked once he and the others had escaped to a safe distance from which they could observe the three huge creatures.

"Be my guest pigman," Yamcha said. They stayed away from the altered trio until the moon set that morning.

"Great now I'm naked," Bumla said after reverting to her standard form. "And I have to wait an entire year to undo what you've done, assuming one wish can undo another." Bulma shot Chi-Chi an icy stare.

"Beats me," Goku said with a shrug.

"Come along Goku I know when I'm not wanted," Chi-Chi said grabbing Goku by his arm. "I have a couple of spare outfits at home. I'm sure daddy can find something for you to wear too."

"But what if your dad is mad with me because of your change?" Goku asked nervously. From what he had seen Ox-King was pretty strong. While he would not mind sparring with the guy he did not want to be on Ox King's bad side.

"Daddy won't mind, trust me," Chi-Chi said. Oddly she found being naked in front of others did not bother her nearly as much as it used to.

"If you say so, Chi-Chi," Goku said. "Remember I can't stay long. I need to get back to training."

"Uh-huh," Chi-Chi said while she and Goku walked away arm in arm.

"You still like me right, even though I have a tail and apparently turn into a monster during the full moon?" Bulma said to Yamcha.

"Sure thing babe," Yamcha said. In truth, he thought Bulma looked freaky after her extreme makeover. Besides her changed hairstyle, color and the addition of her tail her womanly attributes seemed distinctly less developed than before. However, she was still the richest girl on the planet and that counted for something, right? "Let's blow this scene." Yamcha put his arm around Bulma. The others followed Chi Chi's and Goku's lead and left the dusty ruins of Pilaf's once impressive fortress behind.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note One – What do you think folks? Should I continue with this plot bunny? My creative consultant Gaara King of the Sand have carefully crafted an entire alternate timeline with some surprises you may very well enjoy. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, giving a fav, a follow or by PMing me.**

**Author's Note Two - Minor Spoiler for those who are concerned Bulma will indeed sport her iconic hair color in this story. S****he'll dye her hair starting in the first full chapter. **** My creative consultant ****Gaara King of the Sand informed me that green/blue is not a traditional Saiyan color and suggested we should stick to canon. We compromised by agreeing Bulma will have naturally reddish hair as a Saiyan but will also use dye to obtain her original human color. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball, and Dragon Ball Super, and related video games, are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Dragon Ball Goku, Chi-Chi & Bulma: The Saiyans of Earth – Part One New Outlooks

By

Celgress

**Age 739**

**Earth **

**Capsule Corporation Headquarters in West City, late afternoon**

"A wish granted by the Dragon Balls caused this mutation into something called a 'Saiyan'?" Dr. Briefs asked while closely inspecting his altered daughter from every angle with a digital magnifier strapped to his head.

"Yeah," Bulma said dejectedly. Her head hung low as she sat on the examination table.

"Fascinating," Dr. Briefs said while poking at the base of Bulma's tail with a sharp metal probe.

"Ouch, be careful dad it's really sensitive!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Sorry dear, I got a bit carried away," Dr. Briefs said.

"Don't look so glum dear." Mrs. Briefs said in her usual cheerful manner. "In a year you can find the dragon balls again and use a wish to undo the transformation. You'll be right as rain then."

"I suppose so, mom," Bulma said kicking her feet in the air.

"In the meantime, I'll run a full genetic analysis of your DNA." Dr. Briefs plucking a group of hairs from Bulma's tail.

"Hey," Bulma growled. "I told you not to touch my tail, dad!" Bulma rubbed the tender spot where her father had removed the handful of hairs.

"Of course dear. I won't do it again." Dr. Briefs said.

"Why don't you get some rest dear? Things will look better tomorrow." Mrs. Briefs advised her daughter.

"Maybe you're right, mom." Bulma conceded. "It was a long journey back." She added with a yawn. "I'm exhausted."

Bulma left the lab. She found Yamcha and his odd little cat thingy waiting for her outside. "Hi. Yamcha, sorry I was so long in there. Dad wanted to check me out because of, well, you know." Bulma said gesturing at her new self from her spiky hair to her curled up tail. She stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Meeting was the best part of that dreadful trip." She smiled up at him and went in for a kiss but Yamcha pushed her away.

"Maybe later babe. Right now I need to catch some zs." Yamcha said. "Do you have a place where we can bunk down for the night?"

"Sure, one of our guest houses. The staff will show you the way." Bulma said.

"Thanks, babe," Yamcha said before he left with his cat thingy.

Bulma blinked then blinked again. What just happened? Had Yamcha rejected her? He had been friendly enough while on their quest. Did he not find her attractive anymore after her change? Nah, she must be imagining things. Bulma went off to get some much-needed rest.

Before she turned in Bulma made sure she perform one vital task she dyed the hair on her head along with that found on her new tail blue. Regaining her unique natural hair color was a small victory but an important one for its symbolism. It showed Bulma she was still in charge of her destiny wish be damned.

"Whew, I dodged a bullet back there eh, Puar?" Yamcha said as he walked the grounds of the vast Brief estate with his companion. "Bulma's a nice girl and all but I'm not into interspecies shit that's too freaky for me."

"But I thought you liked Bulma?" Puar said confessed by his master's words.

"Duh, before she grew a tail I found her moderately attractive," Yamcha said. "While I'd rather be gagged with a spoon then kiss her again I do like the thought of living here in grand style. We'll hang until we aren't wanted anymore."

"Sounds good, master," Puar said.

**The Ox Kingdom the next day, early morning**

"This is dumb." Chi Chi grumbled. She was dressed in overalls and down on her hands & knees with a trowel, a bucket of sealant and a cart full of blue & white colored tiles

Returning home after her change yesterday she had excitedly told her father she wanted to train with Goku under Master Roshi. Ox-King stated that if she wanted to go train with Master Roshi he would only agree on one condition she must re-tile the entire road system of the kingdom first. He said it would "demonstrate her commitment and discipline".

"Excuse me, young miss, could you help me with my bags?" An elderly woman asked Chi-Chi.

"I'm kind of busy ma'am," Chi-Chi said without glancing up from her work.

"Oh my, I don't know how I'll ever get my groceries home. I lived atop a steep hill a ways off." The old lady fretted.

Chi-Chi looked up. The old lady had two full bags she could barely hold. Although helping the old lady would no doubt set back Chi Chi's work she had no choice, it was the right thing to do.

"I'll take those bags for you, ma'am," Chi-Chi said with a smile.

Chi Chi helped the old lady take home her groceries. As it turned out the old lady did live a considerable distance away. Her house was located on the other side of the kingdom. On Chi Chi's way back she encountered a farmer with a busted ox cart which she helped him change the front axel of. After that Chi-Chi helped a couple get their kitten out of a tree. By the time she returned to the spot she had been tiling it was almost dusk. Chi-Chi called it a night. The next day she continued her work until she encounters others who needed help.

At first, Chi-Chi found the constant distractions annoying but soon she came to understand that these were her people, she was their princess and they needed her help, it was her duty. Until then Chi Chi never gave her father's subjects much thought their needs did not concern her. By the time Chi Chi finished tiling the roads of the kingdom a month later she realized she had acted selfishly in the past. While she still desired to train with Goku, and really, really liked him a lot, she knew her people also needed her. She vowed she would become a princess they could always depend upon. A princess they would be proud to call their own.

To Be Continued

A bit short I know but better short than nothing, right? Expect a longer chapter next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball, and Dragon Ball Super, and related video games, are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Dragon Ball Goku, Chi Chi & Bulma: The Saiyans of Earth – Part Two All Grown Up

By

Celgress

**Age 756 May, afternoon**

**Earth **

**The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament**

Chi Chi wiped the sweat from her brow and squinted at her opponent. Chi Chi knew she was the greatest female martial artist on Earth, years of training under Master Roshi alongside her fiance Goku and his pal Krillin had assured her status. She didn't understand, why couldn't she beat this other girl? Sure, the girl was also a Saiyan but so what? There was no way Bulma could match her skill, there was simply no way.

Filled with determination, Chi Chi redoubled her efforts to defeat her foe. Chi Chi aimed a roundhouse kick at Bulma's head which Bulma easily ducked. Chi Chi gritted her teeth and tried to knock Bulma over with a leg sweep. Bulma entangled one of her legs with Chi Chi's own, soon both young women where on the ground. Infuriated Chi Chi began pummeling Bulma who did likewise. They rolled around the ring kicking, punching, and even pulling hair until they fell outside.

_"Double ring out elimination," _The Announcer declared.

"Wait, no," Chi Chi yelled scrambling to her feet as Bulma did the same.

"I can take her! Give me five more minutes, three more, one more!" Bulma insisted.

"In your dreams." Chi Chi challenged.

_"I'm sorry ladies you can't leave the confines of the ring. Those are the rules."_ The Announcer said.

"Ah, man, I've been waiting literally years to put her in her place." Bulma griped.

"Excuse me," Chi Chi said.

_"I'm sorry ladies, rules are rules."_ The Announcer said. Four burly security guards quickly escorted the quarreling Saiyan females away from the ring and audience.

"What did I ever do to you?" Chi Chi said.

"This," Bulma said grabbing her tail. "Your irresponsible wish on the Dragon Balls changed my species! Yeah, I've come to terms with it and like who I am, but you still did what you did without consulting me first!"

"I was a dumb kid! I made a mistake! I've made plenty of them!" Chi Chi said. "At the time I thought I was doing right by including you in my wish."

"You should have given me a say, it's my life," Bulma said.

"Hey, you could have changed back several times by now." Chi Chi said. "The last thing I heard you used the Dragon Balls to change your hair color."

"I missed my original hair color and I got tired of dying my hair and tail. Not that it's any of your business." Bulma said turning up her nose up at Chi Chi.

Chi Chi gave a profound sigh. "What do you want from me Bulma? Do you want me to say I'm sorry? Okay, I'm sorry."

"You mean it?" Bulma asked. She felt suspicious of this olive branch.

"I mean it. My apology is genuine. I'm sorry I screwed up your life." Chi Chi said with sincerity. "I doubt we'll ever be friends, but I'm willing to set aside our differences if you are? Please, if not for me for Goku. He considers you a good friend. He's missed you ever since we became engaged six months ago."

Chi Chi extended her hand. Bulma stared at Chi Chi's outstretched hand for a long time before she hesitantly grasped it. The two female Saiyans shook hands for the first time.

"For Goku," Bulma said.

"For Goku," Chi Chi echoed. She then smiled. "Tell me something."

"Tell you what?" Bulma asked.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Chi Chi asked.

"Oh, you mean so clever?" Bulma said with a grin.

"I mean so sneaky." Chi Chi said with a grin of her own.

Bulma was about to take offense but then noticed the twinkle in Chi Chi's eyes. Chi Chi was needling her to get a reaction. Bulma realized it was good-natured ribbing nothing more so she played along.

"I'm a counter-puncher. I always let my opponent make the first move then I react. Tien Shinhan taught me material arts but my style is all me." Bulma boasted. "Why should I fight hard when I can fight smart, am I right?"

"Interesting, I'll have to remember that." Chi Chi said. Chi Chi heard off in the distance the finalists being announced. "We better hurry back or we'll miss the final matchup."

"Must be hard for you. Your fiance and adopted brother facing each other." Bulma said as the pair jogged back.

"Goku and Piccolo are both adults. They know this is only a contest. Things won't become heated between them afterward." Chi Chi said.

"I still can hardly believe you took King Piccolo's egg home with you after Goku defeated him, and your dad agreed to raise the baby when it hatched," Bulma said.

"It was the right thing to do. Piccolo, Jr is nothing like his father. He deserves a chance at life." Chi Chi said.

"I guess," Bulma said. "Although he is a demon."

Chi Chi stopped in her tracks. She turned to face Bulma. "So what, he's also my brother. I helped raise him. He's a good person."

"Okay, okay," Bulma said backing down. "No need to be hostile."

"We're going to be late." Chi Chi said. She did not want to hear anymore more about her brother being a demon, she heard it every day from her subjects.

Chi Chi and Bulma arrived just in time to see Goku tackle Piccolo. They grappled at the edge of the ring. The audience gasped as first Piccolo then Goku almost toppled outside the ring. Finally, Goku managed to edge out Piccolo who fell outside almost followed by Goku who barely regained his footing in time to avoid disaster.

"And your winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Son Goku!" The Announcer declared. The crowd went wild.

**Later**

After the official awards ceremony Goku, Chi Chi, Piccolo, Bulma, and the others were gathered around speaking. It had been an eventful day.

"No hard feelings, Piccolo," Goku said.

"None," Piccolo confirmed. "The better man won today, next time it could be me. Stay on your toes sparring partner." Piccolo threw a few mock punches which Goku mock blocked.

"Always, good buddy," Goku said.

"Bulma I'm glad you and Chi Chi buried the hatchet," Goku said. "I'd be sad if you didn't come to our wedding. Besides we Saiyans have to stick together, am I right." He ruffled Bulma's spiky blue hair in a playful brotherly fashion. "Where is Yamcha?" Goku asked noticing the Desert Thief was nowhere to be seen.

"We broke up months ago. I caught him cheating on me, several times." Bulma said with a scowl. "The cheating was bad enough but I heard him tell his last bimbo he was looking after the 'poor monkey girl'. I maybe could have someday forgiven him for cheating but the racial slur was too much."

"Wow, for real? I'm sorry Bulma." Goku said hugging Bulma.

"Thanks, Goku," Bulma said.

"Ouch," Chi Chi said.

"Jerk," Piccolo said.

"What a tool," Krillin said.

"Foolish young man." Master Roshi said shaking his head.

"You should have seen the beating Bulma laid on his sorry ass. We had to pull her off Yamcha before she put out an eye or caused other permanent damage." Chiaotzu laughed.

"Chiaotzu," Tien Shinhan scolded.

"Sorry, Tien," Chiaotzu said remorsefully.

"Where is Yamcha now?" Chi Chi inquired her blood boiling.

"Back in the desert for all I know, or care," Bulma said. "When is your wedding?" Bulma asked changing the subject. Yamcha's betrayal was still raw.

"Next month," Chi Chi said.

"Chi Chi's dad is throwing us a huge celebration. The whole kingdom will be there." Goku said spreading his arms wide.

"Which is perfectly warranted. It isn't every day the Ox Princess gets married." Piccolo said.

"While I love my people I wish we could sneak away and have a small, quiet wedding." Chi Chi said.

"Sis, dad has already agreed you can go off in the forest and play house together with Goku once you're married. But you can't shirk your royal responsibilities." Piccolo said. Chi Chi shot her adopted brother a cold stare, the intensity of which caused even him to flinch. "The people depend on you. They have since before I was hatched." He correctly observed.

"I'll never turn my back on our people but they have you now. You can look out for them alongside dad while I'm building a life with Goku." Chi Chi said.

"You know some of them will never trust me because of my demon heritage," Piccolo said glumly.

"Nonsense, give them time." Chi Chi said.

"They've already had my entire life to change their minds," Piccolo said.

"It's only been a few years. Old prejudices die hard. One day they'll see you as their protector as they see me and dad." Chi Chi said.

"Maybe," Piccolo said grudgingly.

Goku's stomach grumbled followed by Bulma's and Chi Chi's. "I'm hungry." Goku declared.

"Me too," Bulma said.

"So am I." Chi Chi admitted. "We should get something to eat." The others laughed. While somethings changed others such as their three friends' prodigious Saiyan appetites will always remain constant.

To Be Continued

Next – Our first full-length chapter arrives with the Dead Zone saga!

**Author's Note -**

**I decide to skip over the events of Dragon Ball. I'm far better versed in events from Dragon Ball Z onward than I am those of Dragon Ball. I needed to move this story along following such a pronounced delay thus why I used a time skip. Changes to canon pre-DBZ events will be covered either by our characters reminiscing or by occasional flashbacks. I hope everyone understands.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super, and related video games, are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Dragon Ball Goku, Chi Chi & Bulma: Saiyans of Earth – Part Three The Dead Zone

By

Celgress

**Age 761 near the Ox Kingdom, afternoon**

Piccolo used a Ki blast to demolish a mountaintop. He needed to get stronger if he was to prove himself a worthy protector of the Kingdom. His adopted father and sister might believe in him but the people did not.

Piccolo squinted when he spotted a trio of shadowy figures flying toward him at high speed. Before he could react the figures attacked him from three divergent angles. They pummelled him mercilessly until they used a combined three-pronged Ki attack to bury him underneath tons of rubble which had once been a mountain. The four satisfied with their work and sure no one could have possibly survived their assault flew away.

Sometime later with great difficulty, Piccolo pushed his way out from under the enormous rock pile. He groaned in pain. A defiant expression on his face.

"When I find those three, they are going to regret this! They should have killed me!" Piccolo roared.

**The Lookout**

In his private chambers, Kami gasped briefly clutching his chest. "I think Piccolo may have been slain, Mr. Popo," He said.

"I doubt he was, Kami. You're still here, right?" The voice of the ever sarcastic Mr. Popo answered from somewhere unseen.

"Of course I'm still here. How else could we be conversing?" Kami snapped at his longtime assistant.

"Then he can't be dead can he." Mr. Popo's voice said.

The nerve of Mr. Popo sometimes Kami thought angrily. " I think Garlic Jr. is back," Kami said with a pronounced sigh.

"Looks like you've got work to do, huh Kami." Mr. Popo's voice said seemingly without a care in the world.

"Indeed," Kami said dryly.

**Home of Goku & Chi Chi**

Four-year-old Gohan sat outside at a picnic table eating a late lunch with Grandpa Ox King while the two played Go Fish. Gohan who was dressed in a green, red and gold outfit complete with crimson hat reminiscent of Chinese Emperors loved spending time with his Grandpa and Uncle Piccolo. His parents should be back any time now the hour was growing late.

"Do you have any fives?" Ox King asked.

"Go fish," Gohan said with a giggle.

Ox King grumbled. He wondered how such a young boy could be so good at cards already. Gohan had beaten him five times in a row today alone. Truth be told Gohan was a something of a child genius he suspected. If only he could convince his daughter or Goku to enroll Gohan in a good private school. Chi Chi wanted to keep the boy close. She feared other children would bully Gohan because of his appearance and family background.

"Hi," Said a high pitched voice interrupting Ox King's thoughts. Ox King and Gohan both turned to stare at the three odd cloaked beings who stood nearby. They were Demons of various shades of green Ox King knew once he saw them.

Ox King got up and instructed Gohan to get behind him. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked putting up his fists.

"I'm Ginger," The one in the purple robe said in his high pitched voice. "He's Cinnamon," He pointed a clawed hand at a taller Demon in a white rode. "And he's Pepper." He pointed at another rather tall Demon in a red robe who was the bulkiest of the lot. "We want the Dragon Ball." He indicated the ball perched atop Gohan's hat. "Give me the kid."

"You can't have my grandson." Ox King exclaimed. "If you just want the Dragon Ball, I'll give you his hat." Ox King offered after giving the situation a moment of thought.

"Don't question my methods old man or I'll take you too. Now hand him over." Ginger said. "If you wouldn't mind, thanks."

Ox King could barely believe what he was hearing. Was this Demon guy crazy or something? "And if I do mind?" He challenged.

"To damn bad, old man." Ginger said.

"Enough," Ox King said.

Ox King attacked Ginger who was closest. His punch sent the Demon skidding back several feet. "How rude, you asked for it old man." Ginger said.

The trio leveled Ox King with a three-pronged attack consisting of a punch and kick delivered by each. They then grabbed a crying Gohan and were on their way. The whole episode was over in well under five minutes.

Not long afterward Goku and Chi Chi arrived home. In the years since her transformation into a Saiyan, Chi Chi had grown into a statuesque young woman with a mid-back length mane of wild spiky black hair. She wore a form-fitting blue tunic trimmed in red.

The pair were chatting and laughing happily until they spotted the downed Ox King. Chi Chi rushed to his side screaming "Daddy".

When Chi Chi was first transformed she was initially worried her father would reject her because of her altered biology. Ox King, however, embraced her without question. If anything their bound grew deeper than before. Ox King fully supported his newly changed daughter in everything she did. Chi Chi loved her father with all her heart and he loved her in return, that would never change.

Ox King moaned slowly opening his eyes. "Daddy, what happened? Where is Gohan?" Chi Chi asked looking around frantically for any sign of her son or indication of what had happened before their arrival.

"We were attacked by three demon guys I've never seen before. They took Gohan. They said they wanted the Dragon Ball on his hat. I tried to stop them." Ox King said clutching his ribs as he winched in pain.

Chi Chi shot her husband a dirty look. "I told you putting that stupid Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat was a bad idea." She snapped.

"We can argue over whose idea might or might not have put our son in danger after we get him back," Goku said uncomfortably.

Goku waged his tail, as he often did when he was anxious or otherwise upset. Chi Chi thought the habit was cute. Years ago when they were both children Kami had wanted to amputate their tails to prevent any further Full Moon transformations. Chi Chi convinced Goku that they should avoid such mutilation, much to Kami's chagrin. That while keeping their tails was a responsibility it was a valuable part of their identity that should not be discarded.

"And how exactly do we find our son? Daddy said he didn't recognize the Demons who took Gohan." Chi Chi said.

"One Dragon Ball alone is useless. They'll need to gather the complete set. I'll just go to Capsule Corp and ask Bulma if I can borrow the Dragon Radar." Goku said in an uncharacteristic flurry of deductive reasoning.

"That makes sense except for one thing," Chi Chi said. "I'm coming with you."

"What about your Dad?" Goku asked.

"We'll drop Daddy off at a hospital first," Chi Chi said. "Gohan is my son too."

"No hospital, take me home. Your brother Piccolo will be back from training later today. He'll look after me." Ox King insisted.

"Are you sure Daddy?" Chi Chi inquired. "Taking you to a hospital would be no trouble. I can fly you there easily."

"I'll be fine at home until Piccolo shows up." Ox King said getting to his feet. "The day three random Demons can keep down your old man the Mighty Ox King is the day I turn in my crown." Chi Chin smiled that was her father. There was no quit in him.

**Castle of Garlic Jr. high above the clouds, a short time later**

"I send your idiots off to find me a Dragon Ball and you return with some random kid." Garlic Jr. said scowling down from atop his throne at the trio of Demons who no longer wore their cloaks and young Gohan. The diminutive aquamarine skinned demon lord was dressed in his a snow-white robe with its hood down.

"In our defense, we did bring back the Dragon Ball," The purple-haired Pepper said.

"Along with a random child." Garlic Jr. said still not impressed by the lackluster efforts of his minions. "Question, why didn't you oh I don't know, take off his hand and bring it to me instead?"

"We did consider removing the hat but we decided to do so would have ruined his outfit," The white-haired rather flamboyant Cinnamon said.

"Plus he's your size, sir. We thought you might like to add his outfit to your wardrobe." Ginger said.

Garlic Jr. facepalmed before he continued. He needed to get competent minions. Right after his conquest of Earth Garlic Jr. decided that would be his first order of business.

"My family won't let you get away with this," Gohan said speaking for the first time.

"Big damn whoop kid." Ginger said.

"Yeah, we beat up Piccolo and he's strong as an MF'er," Pepper said.

"We're not afraid of your parents whoever they are, little boy," Cinnamon said confidently.

"My Dad and Mom are as strong as Uncle Piccolo. They'll make you pay for beating him up and taking me, you'll see," Gohan said. This stunned the assembled Demons into temporary silence. Ever Garlic Jr. had nothing to say for several long moments.

"By themselves?" Ginger finally asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said.

"Oh no, your parents aren't Goku and Chi Chi by any chance are they?" Garlic Jr. said with grim realization.

"They sure are," Gohan said proudly. "They're going hurt you guys so bad."

"You imbeciles kidnapped the child of arguably the two greatest warriors on Earth!" Garlic Jr. raged at his minions. "Just when I think you couldn't screw up any worse you do! How, how did you manage to kidnap their kid!?"

"First we beat up the kid's Grandfather," Cinnamon said.

"Okay, new plan," Garlic Jr. said shaking his bulbous head. "We need to find the last of the Dragon Balls ASAP. I must have my wish granted before Goku and Chi Chi arrive or I'll stand no chance against them, go!"

"At once sir." Ginger said. The three Demons scurried off.

"While they're away seeking out the rest of the Dragon Balls, we can have a friendly chat. Tell me more about your parents. For example their fighting styles and any weaknesses they might have." Garlic Jr. said walking down the staircase of his throne room towards Gohan.

"They don't have any weaknesses," Gohan said.

"Why am I not surprised," Garlic Jr, sighed.

**Capsule Corp several hours later, late afternoon**

"There whoever they are they've collected the last two Dragon Balls," Bulma said her tail twitching nervously. Sure enough on the display of the Dragon Radar, the last two Dragon Balls were moving rapidly through the world grid in the same direction.

"Can you get a fix on where the Dragon Balls are headed?" Chi Chi asked Bulma.

"Easy peasy, getting the readout now," Bulma said. She pulled a piece of paper from the Dragon Radar and handed it to Chi Chi.

"Thanks, Bulma you're a lifesaver," Goku said.

"No thanks necessary. We Saiyans have to stick together. I might not be a full-time fighter but I do what I can. Now, you two go save Gohan. Give them hell for me, okay." Bulma said.

"C'mon," Goku said. "Let's go find our son."

"Mind if I tag along?" Krillin asked appearing in the doorway of Bulma's laboratory.

"Sure thing buddy," Goku said. He was happy to see the ex-monk. "The more the merrier I always say."

"Krillin what are you doing here anyway?" Chi Chi asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by, say hello," Krillin said.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "He keeps pestering my father to give him a marketing job."

"Hey, I have lots of good ideas. My hiring would be a coup for Capsule Corp." Krillin said.

"Like your robot sex maids? Great idea there, Krillin," Bulma said glaring at Krillin. "I swear you've been hanging around Master Roshi too long." Chi Chi likewise glared daggers at Krillin when she heard what exactly his latest "brilliant" idea was.

"I prefer the term automatic domestic servants with benefits," Krillin said.

"You're disgusting," Bulma said.

"We should be going," Chi Chi said changing the subject.

"Please keep me posted," Bulma said.

"Will do, Bulma," Goku said waving at Bulma as the three left.

**Courtyard of the Castle of Garlic Jr. high above the clouds, a short time later**

"I'm curious, how did you find the last two Dragon Balls so quickly?" Garlic Jr. asked his minions while the seven Dragon Balls pulsed in front of him.

"We won them in a high stakes poker game." Ginger said.

"How interesting," Garlic Jr. said.

With a mighty blast of crackling yellow-white energy Shenron, the Eternal Dragon appeared. The immense creature filled the space around Garlic Jr's. Castle completely. The Demons looked up in awe at Sheron.

"I am Shenron the Eternal Dragon make your wish and if it is within my powers I shall grant it." Shenron thundered.

"Make me immortal." Garlic Jr. said without hesitation.

Shenron's red eyes sparked with internal energy and glowed. A beam of light encompassed Garlic Jr. for a short time. "Your wish is granted." Shenron thundered before his form turned into energy and shot back into the seven Dragon Balls which once more scattered throughout the Earth.

"Yes, yes, yes," Garlic Jr. laughed. "I can feel it! With my new eternal body, I will enslave the people of Earth and rule over them forever! Hail Garlic Jr., hail me!"

"Hail Garlic Jr! Hail Garlic Jr!" The three lesser Demons chanted.

"Hey Garlic Jr," Goku said jumping off Nimbus Krillin right behind him.

"Where is my son?" Chi Chi said landing beside the pair. An expression of barely restrained fury on her face.

"Oh he's just high in the Throne Room," Cinnamon said. "Kid ate some fruit he shouldn't have."

"My baby took drugs." Chi Chi said her eyes narrowing. "You are so dead."

Before anyone could do or say anything else Kami appeared in a surge of yellow energy. "Great, this jerk is here." Garlic Jr. growled.

"Hello Goku, Chi Chi, Krillin what are you folks doing here?" Kami asked glancing at the three.

"Garlic Jr's men stole our son," Goku answered matter-of-factly.

"I'm rather surprised you're still alive Kami." Garlic Jr. said smiling wickedly. "We haven't talked since you banished my father to the Dead Zone centuries ago. You must be ancient by now." His expression turned to one of disdain.

"Garlic Jr. how utterly awful to see you again," Kami said. "Listen, Chi Chi, Goku go after your son I'll handle Garlic Jr."

"Okay," Chi Chi said. She and Goku along with Krillin ran passed Garlic Jr. headed inside the three minions in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, Kami and Garlic Jr stared each other down.

**Inside**

"This place is huge. I wish we had a map." Krillin said.

"I wonder if there is a food court," Goku said his stomach growling.

"Goku," Chi Chi said. "I know we Saiyans are usually hungry, but how can you think about eating at a time like this?"

"Sorry," Goku said.

The three minions circled our heroes. Each pulled a pair of swords from inside their bodies. They windmilled the swords rapidly around their forms which rapidly increased in size until these were of herculean proportions.

"We can hook you up with food, no problem." Ginger said. "How about some Ginger."

"Or how about some Cinnamon." Cinnamon singsonged.

"I got some pepper for you right here," Pepper said.

The minions attacked our heroes moving remarkably fast for beings so large. Their spinning blades cut deep gashes into the flesh of Goku, Chi Chi & Krillin. The three cried out in pain.

**Courtyard**

"So Kami are you mad I tried to kill you?" Garlic Jr. taunted.

"I'm more confused about why you targeted Piccolo and not me. He's a dedicated warrior I'm not. Surely I would have made for an easier target." Kami said. "Not that it matters. I'm going to end you before you cause any more trouble. Much like I did your father you miserable little twerp."

"And I'll enjoy seeing you fail." Garlic Jr. said. "Before you arrived I wished for immortality on the Dragon Balls. My body can no longer be destroyed." He laughed manically.

"Wait, so let me get this straight you wanted me killed before you used the Dragon Balls. You're even stupider than you look." Kami said. Garlic Jr. snarled at Kami in return.

**Inside**

Chi Chi, Goku, and Krillin made short work of the minions. All lay at their feet after taking only a couple of hits each. The three tried to regroup but a round of KI blasts from our heroes convinced them to stay down.

"Tell us where the Throne Room is?" Chi Chi demanded. She roughly picked up Ginger by his neck.

"Through there," Ginger wheezed pointing at a distant doorway. Chi Chi dropped Ginger roughly. The heroes ran in that direction without delay.

The three minions got to their feet only to be confronted by an irate Piccolo. "I believe we have unfinished business boys," Piccolo said. Screams were heard as Piccolo dispatched Ginger, Cinnamon, and Pepper without mercy.

**Courtyard**

Kami fired his yellow eye beams at Garlic Jr. who dodged them. Garlic Jr. launched his small body into Kami's chest like a torpedo knocking the aged guardian back a step. Garlic Jr. then pummelled Kami's midsection with a series of punches and kicks. Kami's body glowed yellow. A way of enjoyed threw Garlic Jr. away. Kami collapsed to the floor exhausted by the effort of his latest counter-attack.

"Goodbye Kami, it was fun while it lasted." Garlic Jr. said. He made ready to strike a killing blow a ball of Ki energy forming in his right hand.

"I can't let you do that," Piccolo said kicking Garlic Jr. in his head bouncing him off a nearby wall.

"Well, well it would appear you have eluded my minions." Garlic Jr. said back on his feet the Ki ball having dissipated during the struggle.

"They're gone and you're next mouthpiece," Piccolo said.

"Want some help, bro," Chi Chi asked landing with Gohan in her arms. Goku and Krillin followed a moment later.

"Any time, sis," Piccolo said with a smile.

Chi Chi handed her son to Krillin. "Get Gohan to safety Krillin"

"You've got it," Krillin said taking off.

"Guess I'll have to handle you four myself." Garlic Jr. said. With a mighty yell, he morphed into a hulking dark green-skinned behemoth over eight feet tall.

Garlic Jr. barrelled towards our three heroes at a tremendous rate of speed. Chi Chi, Goku, and Piccolo jumped aside. Still, the three barely escaped in time. Garlic Jr. directed a powerful Ki blast at Piccolo who just avoided it in time. Piccolo punched Garlic Jr. in his huge chest which the enlarged Demon merely shrugged off. Goku jumped in front of Garlic Jr and punched him six times in rapid succession without causing any apparent damage or even discomfort. Garlic Jr then hit Goku and Piccolo with a Ki blast which temporarily rendered them senseless.

"Leave my husband and brother alone, monster!" Chi Chi yelled while delivering a brutal flying punch to Garlic Jr's head. A sickening crack was heard followed by another a second later as his neck broke then healed.

"Foolish woman," Garlic Jr. sneered as he whirled around. He batted Chi Chi aside. "You cannot harm me. I am immortal!"

Back on his feet Piccolo and Garlic Jr. once more exchanged blows Piccolo getting the worst of it. The intensity of the battle was rapidly destroying the castle which was falling apart around our heroes, Kami and Garlic Jr. Goku used the distraction provided by Piccolo to unleash a Kamehameha that blew a hole straight through Garlic Jr's torso. The colossus toppled forward face down onto the cracked floor.

"Try warning me next time," Piccolo grumbled after narrowly avoiding the energy wave.

"At least Garlic Jr. is gone," Goku said.

"And I was almost gone along with him." Piccolo snapped.

"I had to take the shot, sorry," Goku said.

"Garlic Jr, wished for immortality before you showed up. He'll recover momentarily from Goku's attack." Kami said.

"Kami is right," Chi Chi said. "Remember I broke his neck, it healed in an instant."

"He has this technique you'd be wise to avoid," Kami said. "He can-,"

"I'm through dealing with any of you." Garlic Jr. screamed leaping to his feet the formerly gagging hole in his gone without a trace.

Garlic Jr. emitted an earth-shattering roar. A swirling vortex formed overhead. A vortex that began pulling the castle itself apart. The hole in the sky greedily sucked in anything that came to close.

"Behold the Dead Zone. The same wretched void Kami banished my dear father too. Soon you'll all be taking up residence there." Garlic Jr. Said. His body bathed in a sickly yellow glow.

"And why doesn't it also suck you inside?" Goku asked as he, Chi Chi, Piccolo, and Kami held onto pieces of the disintegrating castle for dear life.

"Because of my protective energy field, as long as it is in place I am immune to the pull of the Dead Zone." Garlic Jr gloated

"I assume if you die or lose consciousness your glow goes away, correct?" Piccolo said.

"Which is irrelevant because I cannot die." Garlic Jr. laughed.

"You're immortal, not invincible. You can die but you'll come to be but not soon enough in this case I bet." Chi Chi reasoned.

Chi Chi, Piccolo and Goku exchanged glances. The husband and wife released their gripes long enough to unleash twin Kamehamehas while Piccolo unleashed a powerful Ki attack of his own. These tandem blasts had just enough energy to penetrate Garlic, Jr's protective energy field.

Garlic Jr. squealed in pain as his yellow glow vanished. His fatal wounds start to regenerate almost instantly but it was already too late. The hulking monster was pulled into the vortex and out of sight. Once Garlic Jr. was gone the doorway to the Dead Zone abruptly closed. With a mighty jolt what remained of the castle shifted violently and crumbled from the strain leaving behind only the towering precipice upon which it once stood.

Chi Chi could not help but wonder about the nature of the Dead Zone. No doubt she would never know what exactly the realm was. Either way, she was happy Garlic Jr had lost.

**Home of Goku & Chi Chi, that evening**

"Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Piccolo," Gohan called out excitedly when his parents touched down in their yard. Gohan ran towards his mother and father Krillin stood behind him smiling at the successful return of his friends. Goku scooped Gohan up in his arms. "What happened, did you guys win?"

"Of course we won my sweet little boy," Chi Chi said smiling ruffling Gohan's all but immovable spiky hair.

"You're the best mommy and daddy and you too Uncle Piccolo," Gohan said. Piccolo smiled at Gohan.

"Ah huh, now let's have supper I'm famished," Goku said. Everyone present laughed.

To Be Continued

Next up the Saiyan Saga begins. Things start to diverge radically from Dragon Ball Canon. As the saga rolls on, Bulma will be forced to join the other Z Fighters in combat or risk losing Earth.

**Author's Note One -**

**I drew inspired from Dragon Ball the Abridged Series when I wrote some parts of this chapter. These included my version of a sassier Mr. Popo and the antics of the Proto-Spice Boys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics are copyright Time Warner. Al characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Dragon Ball Goku, Chi Chi & Bulma: Saiyans of Earth – Episode Four The Saiyan Saga Prologue Raditz

By

Celgress

**Earth Dragon Ball Universe, morning**

It was a beautiful peaceful day at the foothills of the mountains. A lone farmer tended his crops and livestock in quiet seclusion. Out of the heavens streaked a large round projectile that smashed into a nearby hillside. The farmer jumped into his orange pickup truck and raced off to see what it was. Perhaps a plane of some sort had crashed or a meteorite.

When the farmer arrived at the impact zone he grabbed his trusty shotgun from the back of the cab and stalked outside. He soon spotted a large muscular figure with long spiky black hair who emerged from the smoking crater. The beast of a man was clad in black & brown body armor trimmed in white. Behind him wagged a brown furry tail of all things!

"Holy moly its Shadow the Hedgehog! No, wait it's just some big guy playin' at cosplay." The Farmer exclaimed. "What are ya doin' on my property son?" He asked brandishing his shotgun.

Attached to the large man's head was a band-shaped silver-colored device with a transparent green eyepiece that covered his left eye. The large man pressed a button adjacent to the eyepiece. "A power level of five." The large man laughed. "You are hardly worth my time, but oh well."

The frightened Farmer accidentally fired his gun at the large man who stopped the bullet with his hand. The large man threw the bullet at high speed back at the farmer. The bullet embedded itself in the farmer's skull killing him instantly.

**Some Distance Away**

Piccolo stood alone on a windswept cliff lamenting the loss of Garlic Jr's Castle three months before. It would have been a perfect place for him and the others to train without fear of being interrupted or of causing injury to innocent bystanders and animals. If only that piece of trash had not destroyed it by opening the Dead Zone. On the bright side, Garlic Jr. who dared to abduct his young nephew and attack his surrogate father was gone for good, or so he hoped.

"I hate that little creep," Piccolo grumbled.

"Who are you?" The large man asked landing not far from Piccolo. A quick scan of his head-mounted device later he observed. "A somewhat impressive power level, how interesting. I had feared this world was populated only by pitiful weaklings. I'm glad to see I was wrong."

"Who I am is none of your business," Piccolo said his body tensing. "Who are you?"

"No matter," The large man said ignoring Piccolo's snarky counter inquiry. "Do you know where Kakarot is?"

"What?" Piccolo said thoroughly confused.

"Kakarot, you green fool." The large man said growing irritated.

"Is that name suppose to mean something to me big ugly?" Piccolo asked.

"I've had enough of your insolence Namekian!" The large man growled. He held up his right hand as yellow-white energy slowly gathered there. "I see a lesson in respect is called for."

"Namekian, I'm a Demon you jack a,-" Piccolo began.

"Hmmm, there are two higher power levels along with a third nearly your strength located far away on a small island." The large man announced as the device on his head beeped. "I'll deal with you later Namekian." He growled before flying away.

"Oh no, you don't," Piccolo said a moment later. He did not have anything else on tap for today he might as well chase down this oversized jerk before the guy caused any problems. Piccolo flew away after the large man.

**Kame House, a short time later**

Bulma landed her one-person flying device on the tiny island. She stepped outside and breathed in the warm tropical air. The island had not changed much since she was last there as a teenager. Her blue-furred tail wagged unconsciously as it often did when she was happy or agitated. She knocked on the door of Kame House a minute passed before Krillin greeted her Master Roshi by his side.

"Hi Bulma," The ex-monk said.

"How's it going?" Bulma inquired of her old friends.

"Living the good life." Master Roshi said kicking back a large mug full of what smelled like an alcoholic beverage in one pull, "and you?"

"I can't complain, ever since I kicked Yamcha to the curb and settled things with Chi Chi life has been fine," Bulma said smiling.

"What's up with you, anything new?" Krillin said.

"Same old same old, I train a bit with Tien and Chiaotzu the rest of my time is spent working solving various scientific problems," Bulma said

"Nice to know you're keeping busy, Bulma," Krillin said.

"What about you Krillin?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, I'm keeping busy. I help out here at Kame House. Master Roshi would be lost without me, right Master Roshi?" Krillin said.

"Right, " Mr. Roshi said sarcastically. H leered at Bulma. "Bulma if you ever want to sample my training methods you need only ask. I'd be honored to show you the ropes."

"Um, okay," Bulma said feeling very uncomfortable. To Bulma's immense relief the arrival of Goku and Chi Chi prevented her awkward situation with Master Roshi from escalating. Chi Chi held Gohan in her arms.

"Hey guys," Goku said cheerfully.

"Thank goodness you're here," Krillin exclaimed earning himself a glare from Bulma and Master Roshi alike.

"So this is the Gohan I've heard so much about. Finally, I get to meet you." Bulma said approaching Chi Chi and Goku. Chi Chi put Gohan down on the ground.

"I'm your Auntie Bulma," Bulma said.

"Hi, Auntie Bulma." the five-year-old said smiling. He offered his tiny hand to Bulma who gently shook it.

"He's so precious," Bulma said smiling back at Gohan.

"Are we related, by blood I mean?" Gohan said noticing Bulma's spiky hair and her tail.

"Not exactly," Bulma said exchanging a glance with Chi Chi. Best not to reopen that can of worms. "Aren't you clever knowing such complicated terms at your age."

"I see Gohan no longer wears a Dragon Ball on top of his hat, good call," Krillin said.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to find it again," Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Goku, wouldn't putting the Dragon Ball back on his hat just make Gohan a target again for villains who want a wish?" Bulma correctly observed.

"Which is what I keep telling him," Chi Chi said. Her mid-back length black hair waved slightly in the breeze.

"Ah Chi Chi, but it completes the look." Goku protested rather childishly.

"I said no Goku." Chi Chi snapped.

"C'mon, between me, you, and our friends there ain't nobody who would dare mess with Gohan." Goku protested

"Garlic Jr. did." Krillin pointed out.

"Good point," Goku conceded. He then looked up in the air a concerned expression on his face. "Do you sense that?"

"A power level stronger than yours," Chi Chi said while also staring up at the sky. Goku was slightly stronger than Chi Chi all be it not by much

Without preamble, the large man from earlier landed noisily near the group. He took one look at Goku and the two women then said. "It would appear I have finally found you Kakarot and you have two females, how cute."

"Mommy," Gohan cried in alarm.

"Get inside, baby. Mommy and Daddy will deal with this nice man," Chi Chi ordered her son.

The large man glanced at Gohan taking note of his tail. So Kakarot had been busy with at least one of his females it would appear. He could not help but wonder where they came from. As far as he knew no females had survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta, so what was the origin of these two fine specimens? Perhaps if he were lucky Kakarot would be willing to share this harem, that would be sweet. While the blue-furred one was clearly a mutant but beggars could not be choosers.

"Are you talking to me?" Goku asked the stranger.

"Indeed I am, Kakarot." The large man said.

"Why do you keep calling me Kakarot? My name is Goku." Goku said. "Are you here for the Dragon Balls? They won't be able to grant another wish for about a year."

"I have no idea what these Dragon Balls you speak of are. I'm here for you. Kakarot is the name you were given before we sent you to this miserable insignificant waste of a planet." The large man said pointing at Goku.

"You must have me mixed up with someone else, whoever you are," Goku said not believing what he was being told by the large man.

"No, I don't think so." The large man said swishing his tail around then indicating Goku's own to prove his point. "You are Kakarot there is no doubt. You were sent here while still a child to conquer this world, which you obviously failed to do. We are members of an all but extinct race of intergalactic warriors called Saiyans. And I am your brother, Raditz."

"Oh, we know all about Saiyans," Bulma said breathing a sigh of relief. "We're not the last Saiyans after all, interesting."

"So you're his brother, huh?" Krillin said strolling up to Raditz.

"Krillin maybe you shouldn't," Chi Chi advised. Unlike Bulma and Krillin she had not put down her guard. There was a vibe about this guy that screamed danger.

"Don't worry, we're cool, right big guy?" Krillin said. With his tail, Raditz savagely batted Krillin away. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhh," Krillin screamed hitting the side of Kame House where he did some damage to the siding before he struggled to his feet.

"Stop hitting Krillin, he's my friend," Goku said.

"Why should I?" Raditz asked.

"Because if you attack us or our friends again we'll be forced to fight you. While you might be somewhat more powerful than my husband both of us together are nearly twice as powerful as you are. Then there is Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi for you to worry about. You don't stand a chance." Chi Chi smirked gesturing at Bulma who scowled at Raditz." She, Goku and Bulma assumed battle stances.

Raditz chuckled at the audacity of this female and his confused brother. How dare she challenge him. He would teach her a lesson in respect. Out of curiosity, he scanned Goku, then Chi Chi, and finally Bulma with his scouter. He was shocked by what he found. Goku was not much weaker than him. Chi Chi was nearly on par with Goku's power level. Bulma while weakest was between two thirds and three-quarters of Chi Chi's power level. Raditz knew there was no way he could defeat the three if they worked in tandem. He would be lucky to escape with his life should he challenge them. In that crucial moment, Raditz made a snap decision, he needed to retreat. Before he could put his plan into action, however, Piccolo arrived.

"Sorry to break up whatever this is sis, but big ugly and I have unfinished business," Piccolo said landing on the opposite of Raditz from the group.

"Not now Namekian. I'll deal with you later. Can't you see I'm busy?" Raditz said.

Raditz knew he had to try something or he was doomed. He feigned turning to leave. He readied his signature attack the Double Sunday for use. He whipped around ready to blindside Piccolo. Unfortunately for Raditz Chi Chi, Goku, and the intended target Piccolo detected Raditz's deception. The trio locked eyes, in that instant each knew what needed to be done.

"Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, hit the dirt!" Chi Chi warned. Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi did as they were told falling to the sand.

Goku and Chi Chi each fired a Kamehameha at Raditz. Meanwhile, Piccolo zapped Raditz with a very strong beam of Ki energy. Raditz never stood a chance. The poor guy was sandwiched between three devastating attacks. His building Double Sunday fizzled out before it could be used. One large explosion that rocked the island and Kame house later Raditz lay dying his body badly burnt.

"Look what you've done to my precious home!" Master Roshi cried. Kame house had been knocked off its foundation and was leaning backward at a forty-five-degree angle.

"Gohan are you okay, baby?" Chi Chi called anxiously to her son.

"I'm okay, mom," Gohan said peaking his head out of a broken window.

"Don't worry, Master Roshi. I'll have my people here within the hour. Kame House will be good as new before sunset." Bulma promised, trying to calm down the irritate Turtle Hermit.

"Fools, you have no idea what you've done. Now they'll come and you'll die." Raditz wheezed.

"Shut up," Piccolo snarled.

"Let him speak, brother," Chi Chi said. "He can't hurt us anymore."

"Fine," Piccolo huffed crossing his arms over his chest. He stared hard at Raditz.

"I'm sorry things ended this way, but you gave us no choice," Goku said looking down at his brother with pity.

"Say your piece. Who are 'they'?" Chi Chi urged.

"They are two other Saiyan warriors in service of the Cold Empire. They'll be coming to Earth to investigate my demise. These two are far stronger than I am. You might have defeated me through sheer luck but these two are beyond your feeble capabilities." Raditz wheezed with a ragged laugh after an intense coughing fit. He grinned up at them. "In one year you'll die and your world along with you. You have my sympathy."

Piccolo made ready to blast Raditz into oblivion but Chi Chi stopped him with a knowing glance and shake of her head. "Can you tell us anything else? Anything that might help us?" Chi Chi asked.

Raditz beckoned Chi Chi to come closer. Against her better judgment, she knelt and leaned in close. Raditz spat a globe of blood in his face. Her Saiyan blood boiled. Anger getting the best of her Chi Chi blasted him with a ball of ki but he expired a split second before it hit him.

"What do we do?" Krillin wondered aloud.

Chi Chi wiped the blood from her face and flicked it back at the dead Raditz. "We do what we always do. We train hard and prepare as best we can. We hope for the best but prepare for the worse" Chi Chi said standing up.

To Be Continued

Next up Saiyan Saga continues.

**Author's Note -**

**Goku and Piccolo are both stronger in this story than in canon. Also, Chi Chi, Goku, and Piccolo are used to training together (especially Goku with Chi Chi), as a result, they can work together to utilize cooperative attacks and read each other's body language with far more ease than in canon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Dragon Ball Goku, Chi Chi & Bulma: Saiyans of Earth – Episode Five The Saiyan Saga Part One Preparation

By

Celgress

**Age 761 a Wilderness Area, evening**

"I hope this works," Bulma said disrobing. Soon the Moon would rise about the tree line, as a result, her clothing would become far too restrictive.

"Should we be doing this?" Goku frowned taking off his clothing. "I don't want to hurt either you or Chi Chi, or cause any senseless destruction."

"We have to get stronger before these other Saiyans arrive. I figure the fastest way to do so is by learning to control our Ōzaru forms. Out here in such an isolated area, there should be no innocent bystanders to worry about." Chi Chi said taking off her clothes. She added with a sly grin. "Besides Goku maybe Bulma or I will be the ones hurting you."

"I hope none of us hurt each other, especially not badly," Goku said a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's still strange to call our transformed state Ōzaru rather than simply Great Ape or to think such raw power can be controlled to a degree with enough practice," Bulma said fidgeting a bit from the cold.

"True," Chi Chi said. "But according to the information you deciphered from Raditz's pod that's what the form is called."

"Its onboard computer contained a treasure trove of information about both Saiyans and our wide galaxy." Bulma conceded. "I'll need months maybe years to reverse engineer the technology into something useful for Capsule Corp. Too bad his headset was lost when he forced you guys and Piccolo to destroy him, who knows what I could have learned by studying it."

Light from the Full Moon fell upon Goku, Bulma, and Chi Chi ending any further conversation. In short order, they each underwent a startling change. Soon three Ōzaru roared shattering the tranquil autumn night.

Bulma who was easily identifiable by her distinct blue fur initially proved timider than Chi Chi and Goku who almost immediately attacked each other. Chi Chi tackled Goku to the ground. The two Ōzaru rolled around demolishing everything in their path while pummeling each other ruthlessly. Finally, Goku kicked Chi Chi off.

Rather than attack Goku again Chi Chi directed a swipe from her mighty right paw at Bulma who roared in annoyance but took no attention. Sensing perceived weakness Goku also zeroed in on Bulma. Goku and Bulma kept taking vicious swipes at Bulma until she retaliated by blasting Goku in his chest with a mouth beam. Bulma then clawed at Chi Chi's face. When Chi Chi covered up to protect herself Bulma head-butted Chi Chi knocking Chi Chi over.

Goku having somewhat recovered jumped Bulma from behind. He held Bulma in a bear hug. Bulma struggled but could not break free. Bulma snarled in frustration. She pushed with all her strength pushing both of them back until they impacted with a mountain. Their impact made a hole in the previously pristine hillside. Goku howled in pain releasing his grip. All night the trio of Ōzaru fought. By dawn, the forest was devastated.

Kami and Mr. Popo observed the battle from the Lookout as the night wore on. They were ready to step in if things got out of hand. At dawn, Korin deployed Yajirobe with three Senzu Beans to restored Bulma, Chi Chi, and Goku to full health after the near-fatal beatings they gave each other.

It took six moons followed by days of deep meditation before their minds pierced the haze of feral rage that accompanied becoming a Ōzaru. They required all thirteen moons before they could, more or less, control their actions in their Ōzaru state. While they had known to make constructive use of their greatly enhanced Ōzaru state would take much time they were still disappointed it took an entire year to achieve such limited mastery over the form.

**Ox Kingdom Training Center, afternoon**

**"**Faster, hit harder, don't hold back." Piccolo Jr. urged his sparring partners. Chi Chi and Goku punched and kicked Piccolo while he deflected their blows. "I'm not made of glass. Fight as best you can't or don't fight me at all. If you continue holding back this world is doomed. Think of Gohan. Raditz was going to take him. Do you think those two other Saiyans will leave him to grow up in peace if they defeat us?"

That was the motivation Goku and Chi Chi needed. They unloaded on Chi Chi's adopted brother. Piccolo tried to repel their attacks but his defense was soon overwhelmed. A well-timed elbow from Goku left him flat on the mat.

"Much better," Piccolo said. Goku offered his hand to Piccolo who readily accepted the help getting back to his feet.

"Sorry Piccolo," Goku said.

"Don't apologize, Goku," Piccolo said. "You and my sister have grown far more powerful than I have over these past six months. Almost killing yourselves every moon has paid off."

"Nonsense, we're not that much stronger than you are." Chi Chi said trying to stroke Piccolo's ego.

"Sis, I'm not stupid. You two have left me behind in the dust power-wise and had done so even before Raditz arrived. I haven't been your equal let all own your superior in a long time. I didn't want to admit it but I can't keep lying to myself." Piccolo said.

"Don't say that, Piccolo." Chi Chi said.

"Why not, it's true," Piccolo said in his usual gruff manner. "And I'm okay with it being true."

His demeanor softened considerably. "If not for you taking my egg to father who knows where I would be today, I might be dead. If anyone was going to surpass me I'm glad it was you, Chi Chi."

"Oh, Piccolo," Chi Chi said throwing her arms around him. Goku could not help but smile.

"Hey now, no mushy stuff. We need to train. If these Saiyans are stronger than Raditz we should be on our toes. We get lucky blindsiding him. I'm sure they won't be such pushovers." Piccolo said feigning disinterest in Chi Chi's show of familial affection.

"You're right." Chi Chi said wiping a tear from her eye as she released Piccolo from her embrace.

"Hi, all," Krillin said entering the training area.

"Hey, Krillin, how goes the training at Kame House?" Goku asked his best friend.

"Intense," Krillin said. "Master Roshi made Yamcha cry yesterday after Yamcha botched a simple low-level Ki blast deflection. You guys should have seen it."

"Poor Yamcha," Goku said.

"Yeah, I felt sorry for him," Krillin said.

"Poor Yamcha, how can you two feel sorry for that bum? Need I remind you Yamcha cheated on Bulma and used a racial slur." Chi Chi said. She had no time for the erstwhile desert bandit.

"Ah, Chi Chi, Yancha isn't such a bad guy," Krillin said even though Goku was signaling for him to stop.

"I disagree. He's a rat fink." Chi Chi said. "And anyone who supports him is a rat fink by association. So, you best rethink your support of him Krillin."

"O-Okay, hee hee" Krillin stammered intimidated by Chi Chi who glowered at him.

Goku decided he best change the subject. "Krillin have you mastered the Mafūba yet?"

"Not yet, but Master Roshi says I'm getting better every time I try." The ex-monk said. "Do you think the Evil Confinement Wave will work against these two Saiyan baddies, honestly? I thought it only works on demons, no offense big guy."

"None, taken," Piccolo said. "Hey, I'm supposed to be a Namekian anyway, remember?"

"Yeah, that's right," Krillin said scratching the back of his head. "Maybe it will work on them."

"It's worth a try," Goku said of the Mafūba with a shrug.

"We need every weapon in our arsenal ready if we are to defeat those other two Saiyans," Chi Chi said. Everyone knew Chi Chi was right.

"I wish we could hone our Ki attacks without holding back." Krillin lamented.

"No thanks, I'm not taking a Destructo Disc or Kamehameha to the face that's how I make my living," Piccolo said dryly. Goku, Chi Chi, and even Krillin laughed at Piccolo's uncharacteristic joke. A rare moment of levity in their state of impending crisis.

**Bulma's Specially Designed Training Room at Capsule Corp, afternoon**

"What do you feel?" Tien Shinhan asked Bulma.

"Nothing," Bulma admitted. She stood in the center of the well-equipped training room her eyes closed. Behind her stood Tien. Nearby Chiaotzu watched.

"Let your mind empty. Concentrate only on the energy flowing through you." Tien said. Several moments passed. "Now, tell me what you feel?"

"A tingle like static electricity in my limbs," Bulma said.

"Gently push that energy through your body to your fingertips," Tien instructed.

"I'll try," Bulma said uncertainly.

"No, you'll do. Do or do not do. There is no try. " Tien said. "Doubt is your enemy. Have faith in yourself, in what you've learned."

"Yes, Tien," Bulma said.

Very slowly almost imperceptibly at first crackling sparks of blue-white energy gathered in Bulma's hands. These sparks swirled around each other, they were soon joined by many more such sparks. Bulma's hands became encased in Ki.

"Good," Tien said pleased by his pupil's impressive effort given her first foray into Ki manipulation. "Raise your hands from your sides. Hold your palms close together." Bulma followed his direction. "Fashion the energy you feel into a form you desire then hold it in that form."

Bulma's forehead scrunched. She thought of a songbird. Between her hands, the Ki flowed around itself. Gradually energy coalesced into a perfect replica of a small bird.

"Congratulations, you did it," Tien said.

"I did?" Bulma exclaimed. She excitedly opened her eyes.

Bulma's loss of concentration caused the Ki bird to lose its shape. The concentrated Ki surged from her hands hitting the nearest padded wall where it left behind a black mark. Chiaotzu jumped out of its path narrowly avoiding disaster.

"Sorry, I divided your attention," Tien said apologetically. "I was so impressed by your skills, that I lost myself. You're a fast learner."

"And a fast shooter," Chiaotzu joked earning a hard glare from Bulma.

"That too," Tien said.

"I'm not sure why you want to learn Ki manipulation? You're already a skilled fighter." Chiaotzu said.

"Maybe so but I'm the only one of our group who has never used Ki attacks in battle. It is a deficit in my combat skill set I need to address. While I've reportedly used Ki blasts to great effect in my Ōzaru form, but that was instinctual," Bulma explained.

"If your present break-neck progress is any indication you'll be a master of Ki use in no time. I've never seen anyone advance this quickly." Tien said. He was proud of his student.

"I hope that when those other two Saiyans show up I'll be skilled enough with Ki to help defeat them. I felt so helpless when Raditz pulled his trick being a non-Ki user. I hate feeling helpless. I never want to feel helpless again." Bulma said.

Would you like to take a fifteen-minute break?" Tien asked.

"Sounds good," Bulma said stretching her body. "I could use a few minutes to relax I've been training nonstop since dawn." Bulma paused for a moment. "Hey, Tien, could you teach me the Solar Flare?"

"I don't see any reason why not," Tien asked. "I'm a bit surprised you want to learn my Solar Flare. If I recall correctly you told me when I offered to teach it to you that temporarily blinding your foe felt akin to cheating. Why the change of heart, may I ask?"

"Defeating Chi Chi by any means necessary wasn't my goal. I wanted to show I was the more skilled warrior. This time around preserving honor isn't my priority rather staying alive and saving Earth are. I'll take any advantage I can get, no matter how underhanded or sneaky." Bulma answered.

"I see," Tien said. "So, you think my signature move is 'underhanded or sneaky', that I lack honor?"

"Of course not, it's just, well, the technique does render your opponent helpless for a short time," Bulma said attempting damage control and failing miserably.

Tien smiled at his flustered trainee. "It's okay, Bulma. I know what you mean. And you're are right. The Solar Flare does provide one with a momentary advantage some would consider unfair, but in battle, things are seldom fair. One must expect the worst from those they face."

"A valid point," Bulma admitted. "Let's extend our break to one hour. I'll take you two to a late lunch, my treat."

"Sweet," Chiaotzu said licking his unnaturally pale lips.

"You don't have to take us to lunch, Bulma," Tien said.

"Speak for yourself, Tien, I'm hungry," Chiaotzu said.

"Yes, I do," Bulma said. "You guys trained me and have asked nothing in return. Treating you once in a while to a nice meal is the least I can do."

"The very least," Chiaotzu said.

"Chiaotzu," Tien scolded.

"What?" Chiaotzu said.

Bulma giggled at them. They bickered like an old married couple, it was cute. "No more argument. I'm taking you both to lunch, now come on."

To Be Continued

Next up - Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth, and all hell breaks loose. Will our heroes survive in this altered timeline?

**Author's Note -**

**A bit shorter chapter than I usually post. But I think it gets across the points I want and works as a transitional part of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Dragon Ball Goku, Chi Chi & Bulma: Saiyans of Earth – Episode Six The Saiyan Saga Part Two Triumphant And Tragedy

By

Celgress

**Age 762**

**Earth, afternoon **

"Everyone knows their role in the plan?" Piccolo asked. The other Z Fighters indicated their affirmation. "Good, remember no matter what happens stick to the plan."

From right to left were the Z Fighters were lined up: Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Chi Chi, Goku, Bulma & Yamcha. The three Saiyans wore matching wristwatches on their right arms, Behind the first row, several feet away on a small rise stood Piccolo and Krillin. At Krillin's feet sat two large cream-colored jars covered in ornate blue symbols.

"I'm glad Gohan isn't here." Chi Chi said softly to herself. Her tail twitched nervously.

With great insistence, she had convinced everyone that Gohan should remain on the sidelines. He was safe in the Ox Kingdom with her father. Besides if she and the others could not deal with this pair of evil Saiyans what hoped did a partially trained boy have (regardless of his heritage or potential)?

The Saiyans each emerged from a space pod identical to that which had brought Raditz a year before. One was a huge hulking bald brute the other a short spiky-haired fellow who wore a sour expression. The duo surveyed their surroundings without comments for several moments. It was soon apparent to everyone that the smaller of the two was in charge when the big guy finally spoke.

"Vegeta this place is a dump." The big one said.

"Indeed it is, Nappa." The smaller one said. "Let's learn a little bit about our opposition, shall we." He activated his scouter he then laughed. "Pathetic, none of them have a power level greater than roughly 7,000. Only a weakling like Raditz could be slain by such lacking opponents."

"Look Vegeta a Namekian? I wonder what it's doing here?" Nappa said pointing at Piccolo.

"Nappa with two female Saiyans present, one all be it an obvious mutant due to her obscenely unusual hair color," Vegeta said.

"Hey," Bulma said bristling at his derogatory comment.

"Only you would notice a lone Namekian lurking in the background." Vegeta scoffed ignoring the indignant Bulma.

"You can leave our planet in peace, or be destroyed. It's your choice." Chi Chi said. If these Saiyans understood only force that is how she would talk to them.

"My, my, aren't you the feisty one," Vegeta said. He added with a predatory grin. "I'll enjoy breaking your spirit before I claim you for my own. I'll show you how a real male treats a female."

"Wouldn't we be a man short for such a demonstration?" Chi Chi said with a smirk.

"Haha, ha, ha, she's got you there Vegeta. You are kind of short." Nappa laughed until Vegeta shot him a withering glare, "sorry, Vegeta."

"Enough," Vegeta barked. "You'll pay for your insolence soon female. Nappa, deploy the Saibamen and we'll be done with these insignificant pests."

"Sure thing Vegeta," Nappa said.

Nappa produced six seeds that he planted in the ground. The Z Fighters watched with mounting dread until Piccolo said to take action. Goku, Chi Chi, Yamcha, and Tien all unleashed Ki blasts destroying four of the seeds before they could grow. Krillin meanwhile readied two Destructo Discs that eradicated the remaining two Saibamen an instant after they emerged from the ground.

"Unbelievable," Vegeta said in shock.

"If their toys are anything to go by, these guys aren't so tough," Yamcha said. "We can take them." Yamcha leaped forward closing the distances in seconds.

"No, Yamcha, remember the plan!" Piccolo warned.

Yamcha bounded forward. He aimed a flying punch at Nappa's huge head. Before Yamcha could make contact, however, Nappa grabbed him around his neck.

"What should I do with him, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Kill him," Vegeta said nonchalantly.

The other Z Fighters watched in horror as Nappa casually snapped the neck of the struggling Yamcha. Nappa tossed his dead body aside. Despite Piccolo urging everyone to remain calm and hold formation, everything went to hell. Yamcha's brutal death caused emotion trump reason.

Tien, Chiaotzu, Chi Chi, Goku, and Bulma swarmed forward. Bulma temporarily blinded Nappa with a close-range Solar Flare attack. Tien did the same to Vegeta who growled in anger while rubbing his useless eyes. While Chiaotzu knocked Vegeta back several hundred feet with a powerful psychic attack Goku & Chi Chi unleashed twin Kamehamehas on Nappa. When the flash of light from their tandem attack faded, they were shocked by Nappa's resiliency. Nappa might be in very bad shape but he remained alive, if barely. His smoking form wobbled around as he clung to consciousness.

"Now, Krillin!" Piccolo shouted. At Piccolo's signal, Krillin used the Mafūba or Evil Containment wave to captured the greatly weakened Nappa within one of the two large jars.

Our heroes joy was shorted-lived. Vegeta moving so fast they had no time to react dispatched Chiaotzu with a Ki blast. Tien ran to his partner's side. He cradled Chiaotzu in his arms while the diminutive warrior breathed his last.

"Don't despair. I'm be sending you to join him momentarily." Vegeta gloated.

Vegeta pulled Tien roughly to his feet by his neck. He then kneed Tien in his stomach causing him to double over in agony. Vegeta then took a couple of steps back and used his Galick Gun for the first time. Tien was vaporized by the blast as was Chiaotzu's body which lay at his feet.

"You and your ragtag group of misfits should have concentrated on me, Kakarot," Vegeta said grinning at Goku who glared at him in return. "Nappa is far weaker than I, plus, he's always been a bit of a fool. If you attacked me first, you might have stood a chance. Come now, face your destiny with Saiyan pride, assuming you have any."

"Once I've slain you I might take one of your females as my own, perhaps both." Vegeta gave a mirthless chuckle. "I have no idea how a weakling such as you has survived this long much less gained a harem, if a tiny one, but your story ends today. I, Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans decrees it. Oh, and before I forget." Vegeta shot a well-aimed Ki blast at the empty jar shattering it much to the dismay of the surviving Z Fighters. "I won't have our confrontation cut short by dishonorable Earthling trickery. Nappa can remain in his prison for the time being. I may free him if I'm in a charitable mood after our encounter."

Goku, Chi Chi, and Bulma exchanged glances. After nodding at each other, they encircled Vegeta who stood socially between them. The trio attempt to get the better of Vegeta but failed. He was quick oh so quick. He dodged or blocked nearly every attack they sent his way for the next few minutes straight. The few kicks and punches that landed barely phased Vegeta who continued to smile throughout their encounter.

"This isn't working," Bulma said in frustration.

"I know," Chi Chi grumbled.

"What should we do, ladies?" Goku half asked half wondered.

"Twilight Time," Bulma said. Goku and Chi Chi immediately understood Bulma's meaning.

They activated their wristwatch type devices. The eyes of our trio of heroic Saiyans turned red. They growled as their bodies swelled with muscles and covered with fur. Their clothing tore to pieces as they grew rapidly.

Vegeta was startled by what he saw. These three weaklings were turning into Ōzarus but how!? There was no full moon visible and it was broad daylight! Where was their moon ball? Was it invisible?

Soon the Prince of All Saiyans was surrounded by three angry Ōzarus who wanted to rip him limb from limp! Vegeta avoided the swipes from their might paws until a blue-furred paw struck him from behind. The black-furred Ōzaru fired her blast of mouth energy at the stunned Vegeta injuring him.

"Uhhh, very well cheaters, two can play at this game." Vegeta groaned. He activated the moonlight sphere on his belt and transformed.

Vegeta once again had the upper hand if not in numbers certainly in terms of overall power and skill. Unlike his foes, Vegeta had trained for years using the Ōzaru form rather than months. He easily tackled and tossed the others around destroying everything in their path.

"What do we do?" Krillin asked. He and Piccolo had fled a safe distance away. They watched the mayhem unfold.

"You watch, You wait, You strike when the time is right. I'll try to give you a signal," Piccolo said.

"What about you?" Krillin asked.

"It's high time I got directly involved," Piccolo said taking off his weighed cloak and turban. "Bulma said her moon watches would transform them for roughly ten minutes before the effect wears off. I'm not sure when ten minutes is up if that moon ball Vegeta is using will affect them or not, but I can't risk that it won't. There is too much at stake. I'm going in."

Piccolo grew to giant size. He tackled Vegeta grabbing him in a bear hug from behind. Piccolo held Vegeta while the other Ōzarus pummeled him. Vegeta did not like this development one bit. With a mighty roar, Vegeta broke free. He swiped Piccolo off of Piccolo's feet with his tail. Vegeta then poured forth his energy breath on Piccolo who winched under the assault.

Bulma clawed at Vegetas's back tearing loose several large chunks of fur-covered flesh. Vegeta howled backhanding Bulma with his paw. Goku and Chi Chi took the opportunity to dogpile Vegeta. Having recovered somewhat from Vegeta's vicious strike, Bulma struggled to her feet. She ran over and punted Vegeta in his snout leaving his mouth bloody. Enraged by this latest insult, Vegeta forced Goku & Chi Chi from his person. He speared Bulma with his body. The two rolled around scratching and biting each other.

"I'll put you in your place, weak mutant female!" Vegeta roared.

"And where is that prideful male!" Bulma roared back.

"Beneath me," Vegeta roared rolling on top of Bulma.

Vegeta pinned Bulma's hind paws with his own. She briefly squirmed but could not break free given his superior strength and leverage. They stared into each other's crimson eyes. Without warning, Bulma bit Vegeta's shoulder but rather than say head-butt her Vegeta bit her neck in return. The pair started making mewing sounds as they nibbled on each other much to the surprise of Chi Chi and Goku who were temporarily at a loss, not so Piccolo who pulled Vegeta off and threw him away.

Vegeta sprang up almost at once. He charged Piccolo who held his ground. Glancing over his shoulder, Piccolo noticed that Chi Chi, Bulma, and Goku were beginning to revert. Dammit, the watch and ball effects must be mutually exclusive somehow. There was only one chance left.

"Krillin, Low Cut!" Piccolo said as he grappled with a greatly annoyed Vegeta.

Krillin quickly generated his third Destructo Disc of the day. He tossed it at Vegeta's lower body. It found its mark. Vegeta's tail was severed just above his buttocks.

Vegeta almost instantly reverted to his standard form but not before be broke free of Piccolo long enough to blast the reverted Chi Chi and Goku with his full-force energy breath incinerating them. Not giving reverted Vegeta time to flee or otherwise react, the still giant Piccolo clapped his hands together crushing Vegeta between them. The sickening crunch of multiple bones was heard. Vegeta's badly mangled body fell to the ground far below where he lay moaning. Piccolo shrunk down and ran to the side of his charred adopted sister and brother-in-law.

"There is nothing we can do. They're gone." Said Bulma who was nude and heavily bruised from her ordeal said. she had crawled to her friends. Krillin landed nearby tears of anguish and frustration in his eyes.

Unnoticed by the mourners, Vegeta made an agonizing crawl back to his pod and escaped. This day was a wash but at least he was still alive. Let what was left of the late Kakarot's feeble band have that big oaf Nappa. A true Saiyan left the weak to their fates.

**The Other World sometime later**

"Please approach the check-in station in an orderly fashion, no shoving or cutting in line!" A small blue man in a business suit with a megaphone said as a line of luminous blue-white balls passed along a highway build above the clouds. "Hey, you that's enough you get back in your place right now!" He ordered a ball that tried to cut in line. "Move along, proceed in an orderly fashion, no shoving!" The road led to an East Asian style temple with five green pagoda type towers the middle tower was by far the largest.

Inside of his castle, the great King Yama, Lord of the Dead, had been briefed by his underlings regarding the present situation. "That is where we stand right now King Yama. I have reason to believe that the tyrant known as Frieza, son of the infamous King Cold, stands a good chance of becoming immortal on Namek by use of its Dragon Balls in a few short months unless we take action. For this reason, we humbly ask you to allow the party from Earth to seek training from King Kai himself, with your blessing of course. I fear there is little hope for the universe unless they receive King Kai's training." Kami said his head bowed respectfully. Besides him stood Goku, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Tien & Chiaotzu a halo over each of their heads indicated his deceased status.

"Hmmm, well, they certainly have a service record which merits letting them attempt to reach King Kai. Although three of them did live questionable lives at one point they have changed their ways. And they did sacrifice their lives selflessly. But are they truly prepared to travel along Snake Way? The journey shall be a long and arduous one they could nay they probably will fail, many have before them. Tell me are you prepared to face such an unforgiving challenge?." King Yama said. King Yama was an enormous red-skinned bearded man with horns dressed in a business suit he sat behind an equally enormous desk flanked by his blue-skinned underlings who also wore formal business attire.

"Yes, King Yama they are," Kami answered for the group.

"Are they, now?" King Yama wondered. King Yama looked through a stack of papers for a moment their quest seemingly of little immediate concern to him.

"Hey does everyone end up here when they die, Kami?" Goku asked seemingly unconcerned with King Yama's dire warnings or Chi-Chi telling him to hush.

"That's right?" Kami said annoyed by Goku's interruption.

"Everyone, huh?" Goku persisted.

"Yes, everyone comes to this check-in station and King Yama and his agents decide what to do with them after that," Kami said gritting his sharp teeth. "Now be quiet, Goku," Kami snapped.

"Is this guy strong? If so, maybe we should train with him instead of King Kai? What do you think Kami?" Goku babbled on.

"King Yama is much to busy to take pupils, plus, King Kai is much stronger than him," Kami whispered to Goku.

"I heard that Kami you little weasel! I'll keep what you just said in mind when I pass judgment upon you!" King Yama roared glancing up from his paperwork which he then set aside.

"Aw, sorry sir I had no idea your ears were so big er I mean sensitive," Kami said flustered. "What I meant to say was I ah..."

"Kami you're starting to bug me," King Yama warned with a scowl.

"Ah sorry, sir," Kami said apologetically.

"Well, I'll forgive you this time." King Yama said. "As for you five." He pointed at the dead warriors. "You can try to reach King Kai if you so desire, although I'd advise against trying as many have failed in the attempt, as I've already said." He paused for a moment again looking at his papers. "Wait outside, I'll send a guide to help you on your way soon. Oh, and be very careful not to fall off Snake Way. Should any of you fall off there's no coming back even I won't be able to help you then." They gulped at the ominous warning.

"Stick to it. Don't let Snake Way ware on your mind. Remember what's a stake for all of us and the universe." Kami advised leading them outside.

To Be Continued

Next up – The Namek Saga

**Author's Note One -**

**Despite his continuous training with Chi Chi and co. Goku is not quite as strong as he was in canon by this point because he has not died yet. Goku is more skilled but somewhat less powerful, however, that is about to change for obvious reasons. The upside is Chi Chi is nearly on par with Goku due to her Saiyan nature and continued training and Bulma is not so far behind them she could not catch up if she so desired.**

**Author's Note Two -**

**The Dragon Balls of Earth cannot be used to resurrect our lost heroes (at least not yet). Remember, if one does not want to be affected by a wish they can resist it (as seen in canon with Goku). Also, Chiaotzu cannot be brought back either way. A trip to Namek is in the cards no matter what, especially once Kami informs the others of his plans.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Dragon Ball Goku, Chi Chi & Bulma: Saiyans of Earth – Episode Seven The Namek Prologue Preparation

By

Celgress

**Age 762**

**Capsule Corp Earth, afternoon **

"Why are we wearing this stuff again?" Krillin asked fidgeting uncomfortably in his dark grey and blue with light purple accents mock-Saiyan armor.

"Because I put a lot of working into making these custom suits of armor for each of us. Also, I don't enjoy prancing around naked when I revert from being a Great Ape and this armor is made from special expanding molecules." Bulma said a hint of irritation in her voice. Her blue-furred tail twitched in agitation. Her own armor was dark grey in color with yellow accents. All the armor Bulma produced bore a Capsule Corp logo on the left-hand portion of its chest plate. "For Kami's sake Krillin, you could at least try to sound grateful. I know I make it look easy but reverse engineering alien tech is anything but." Bulma had also made custom mock-Saiyan armor for the other Z Fighters (which she hoped to present to them upon their revival on Namek) including her fellow Saiyans Goku and Chi Chi.

"Well, excuse me," Krillin said. "What crawled up your butt and died.? You've been hell to deal with these last few months."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm upset because our friends are dead or maybe because we have to go to some unknown planet I've never heard of if we want them back." Bulma said.

"I'm not wearing this. I prefer my traditional outfit." Piccolo said putting his armor back down on the workbench.

"Fine, have it your way, Piccolo," Bulma said. She added with snarled, "men,"

"Ah, okay then, I'm leaving," Krillin said.

"Make sure you're back here at 06:00 hours sharp tomorrow or I'll leave without you," Bulma said.

"Don't you worry, I'll be here," Krillin said before he departed.

"Now that we're alone, do you want to tell me what's bothering you or would you rather keep letting it eat you up inside?" Piccolo asked.

Bulma sighed deeply. "It's nothing." She said waving him off.

"It's something or else you wouldn't be so on edge all the time. Krillin is right, you've been upset ever since we fought those two Saiyans." Piccolo said.

Bulma paused for a moment before she again addressed her companion. "Piccolo, I've achieved a high degree of control over my Great Ape form, correct?" She finally asked.

"I'd say so, why?" Piccolo said.

"In which case, why did I almost rut like a wild animal with that other Saiyan, Vegeta, I think his name was?" Bulma said feeling uncomfortable discussing what happened.

"I wouldn't say you 'almost rutted like a wild animal'. From what I remember you were getting a bit too friendly with him, nothing more." Piccolo said.

"But I wanted to do more, oh how I wanted more," Bulma said blushing at the memory. "If we had not been interrupted who knows what would have happened, I might very well have given in."

"You were under the influence of instinct while in a primal state, nothing more," Piccolo said dismissively although he was unsure he believed his own words.

"Instinct," Bulma said softly. The wheels in her head began to turn. "I haven't had um relations with any man since I broke up with Yamcha. Could it be my Saiyan physiology demands I have relations during a set time frame or else I experience a period of 'heat', for a lack of a better term?"

"I wouldn't know," Piccolo said. Suddenly he felt awkward and inadequate. "My kind does not have a gender. We reproduce asexually, from what I understand."

"Sorry to burden you with my problems, Piccolo. Thanks anyway, you've been a champ." Bulma said realizing this was not the time nor the place nor the best person with which to have such a sensitive conversation.

"What are friends for, am I right?" Piccolo chuckled somewhat nervously.

"By the way, how is Gohan?" Bulma said desperately wanting to change the subject.

"He's as good as can be expected given the circumstances. He misses his parents something fierce. He doesn't understand why he can't come with us to Namek. Father and I both agree him staying here on Earth is best. We don't want to put Gohan in any unnecessary danger. Chi Chi will kill us once she's revived if we did." Piccolo said. "He says he'll never forgive either of us for making him stay behind."

"He'll get over it," Bulma said. "I agree with your decision, Gohan is better off here where he'll be safe. You know, part of my envies him. I'm not much of a warrior if I'm being honest. I'm a thinker, not a fighter, but I owe the others."

"Nonsense," Piccolo said. "You more than held your own against those two Saiyan brutes."

"I did my best. Maybe if I'd done better Tien and the others would still be alive." Bulma said thinking of her fallen teacher with regret.

"Beating yourself up over what happened won't help, trust me I know," Piccolo said.

"Hi there,' Mr. Popo said with a wave. He had appeared outside of a window with no warning.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Bulma said dissipating the ball of Ki held in her right hand.

"What do you want, Mr. Popo?" Piccolo asked.

"Old Kami wants to see you Young Kami. He says the matter is most urgent." Mr. Popo said.

"Don't call my 'Young Kami' anymore. I have a name of my own." Piccolo snapped.

"Sorry Young Kami, er, I mean Piccolo." Mr. Popo said.

Piccolo shook his head. "I'll go see what Kami wants." He said.

"Thank him again for telling us about Namek and their Dragon Balls. He's a real lifesaver, literally. If not for the Namekian Dragon Balls we wouldn't be able to revive Chiaotzu." Bulma said.

"Will do," Piccolo said before going off with Mr. Popo.

**Kami's Lookout, a short time later**

"So, why did you summon me here?" Piccolo asked eyeing Kami with suspicion. The two had never been on the best of terms. Kami made it abundantly clear over the years he thought Ox King taking in Piccolo and raising him as a son was a "mistake".

"After much soul-searching on my part, I've reached a decision. I can no longer fulfill my duties as Guardian of Earth. The threats facing this world are increasingly beyond my ability to counter, which is where you come in." Kami said.

"Kami, I'm not going to fuse with you and you can't force me. I like who I am, I see no reason to change." Piccolo said having been down this road many times already.

"You misunderstand my intention, Piccolo," Kami said. "I propose not a fusion rather I offer myself for absorption."

"Interesting," Piccolo said unsure if he believed Kami.

"Long have I watched you from afar. The influence of your adopted family along with that of your friends has been profound. I sense your heart is pure and spirit strong. I beg of you, use what strength I have left to meet the challenges that lay ahead." Kami said.

Piccolo could sense the sincerity in the elderly guardian's voice, yet something troubled him. "What about the Dragon Balls?" He asked.

"If I am correct about your purity of heart they should remain. Accept my offer, you will become the new Guardian of Earth." Kami explained.

Piccolo's adopted father had instilled in him a deep sense of duty. Piccolo from a young age wanted to protect those who could not protect themselves here was his chance. "On one condition," Piccolo said.

"Which would be?" Kami said.

"I still go to Namek to save my sister, my brother-in-law, and our friends, or I won't agree," Piccolo said.

Kami smiled. "I would have it no other way."

At Kami's urging, Piccolo placed his left hand on Kami's chest. The two were enveloped by a surge of yellow-white energy. When the discharge of power faded away Piccolo stood alone his body literally pulsing with raw power.

"I hope you were right, Kami," Piccolo said in awe of his new strength which he felt overflowing his form. "I hope I have the power to meet any future threat that will endanger the people of Earth."

Piccolo reached out with his mind. Good, the Dragons Balls remained intact but dormant as they would be for several more months. "That's one worry off my mind," Piccolo said. "Tomorrow, away to Namek I go." Piccolo rose high into the air with a yell he descended to the Earth far below in a swirling flourish.

"Bye, New Kami, Mr. Popo said waving.

**King Kai's Planet, morning**

With dogged determination and constant urging onward by Chi Chi, the group made their way down Snake Way in record time (because they did not fall off once or meet Princess Snake). Even King Kai was astonished when they told him they made it across in just under one month, "outstanding" he had said to them. They likewise passed his tests in no time flat (they made short work of both Bubbles and Gregory). The only test they struggled with was the first one making King Kai laugh but Yamcha, of all people, took care of that with a seemingly lame joke he heard while a desert bandit (something about how much water a camel could carry in through an airport).

Their group training was well underway and had been for a couple of months. Everyone was able to learn Kaio-ken without much difficulty save for Chiaotzu who struggled because of the non-physical, psychic nature of his powers. Only Goku and Chi Chi could fully grasp the concept behind the Spirit Bomb, Chi Chi proving more adept at the technique than her husband. King Kai theorized this was because Tien Shinhan's and Yamcha's hearts remained slightly tainted by darkness from their previous life choices, Chiaotzu's inability to utilized the Spirit Bomb, on the other hand, was once again likely due to his frail form which would not handle the strain caused by gathering such energy.

While Kaio-ken did require a certain level of spiritual purity to use it was nothing compared to that required for the Spirit Bomb. Tien and Yamcha were somewhat disappointed by their shared handicap but they were still happy with having learned Kaio-ken and in general having grown much stronger due to King Kai's rigorous training regiment. Chiaotzu did not care that he could not learn the Spirit Bomb saying that controlling such a fearsome attack would have probably done him more harm than it did to his opponents. Although he could only use Kaio-ken to a limited degree Chiaotzu was pleased by his training and the overall increase in power it granted him if much lower than that of his comrades.

"There it is again, how odd." King Kai said noting the streaks of golden energy that would briefly spark through Goku's and Chi Chi's auras, especially Goku's aura in which they were a bit more vivid and persistent when either was at the peak of an intense sparring session. "I wonder why it's only you two who show golden flecks in your auras?" King Kai wondered. "I've never witnessed such a thing before and I've trained many, many fighters over the centuries."

"I don't know. Maybe it's a Saiyan thing?" Goku said with a shrug as their auras calmed down.

"Being a Saiyan is full of surprises, so why wouldn't a golden aura when we get worked up be one of them?" Chi Chi said wiping sweat from her brow. At this point, little about her wished caused species change surprised Chi Chi. "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out together. Isn't that right, Goku?"

"Of course we will, Chi Chi," Goku said. He was always up for a challenge, especially if it could lead to them becoming stronger.

"I hope it isn't anything dangerous. I've seen about everything the universe has to offer and this is a new one for me. If you're gone to tangle with the likes of Frieza you should avoid any nasty surprises along the away, goodness knows Frieza and his crew are nasty enough." King Kai said.

"King Kai, do you think we can beat him? Frieza I mean." Tien said asking the question the others had been pondering but were afraid to give voice.

"It'll be difficult, exceedingly difficult. But if anyone can defeat those goons and their master it's you guys." King Kai said with a reassuring smile. He had developed a soft spot for the Z Fighters during the time he trained them.

'They sure do grow on a guy.' King Kai thought.

"Anyhow, the more you train with me the better chance you'll have of defeating them, so chop to it guys. There is no time to wast!" King Kai said clapping his hands together he then clasped his hands behind his back which was his custom.

King Kai whistled a mysterious tune as Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu squared off. Nearby following a short rest, Chi Chi and Goku again sparred. Who knew how long before they would be revived. They would do everything within their power to make sure they were as ready as the could be, the rest was up to their skill and a little good fortune. The Z Fighters hope fortune would be with them.

To Be Continued

Next – The Namek Saga truly begins.

**Special Note -**

**I dedicate this chapter to my creative consultant Gaara King of the Sand. This story along with many others would not be possible without Gaara's help and understanding. Happy birthday my friend, may you have many more to come. :-)**


End file.
